User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 15C - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 15C: Graduates - Dave Turner Imogen Moreno Becky Baker Juniors - Tristan Milligan Maya Matlin Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Brooke Fields Marcel Abel Sophomores - Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon Grade 7s - Jack Simpson Freddie Macneil Mina Mehta Staff - Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Others - Oliver Dean Tyra Key 1529/1530. Holding Out for a Hero – ''' Brooke comes forward to Miles about his father’s plan to shut down the school for the deaf; Brooke sees another side to her boyfriend when he expects sex after helping her. Jay gives Grace her birthday present a month early – a car; her and Zig bond when they work together to fix it up; Zig later takes the car for a test run by taking it to a street racing match. Imogen decides to come clean to Sammie that she slept with Tyra, especially on opening night of the play she co-directed. '''1531/1532. Every Rose Has Its Thorn – Zoe, after the Lance incident, gives up on guys, especially when her mom’s new boyfriend is a sexist jerk; Zoe later learns that the only way her mother’s been able to earn so much money is to be a stripper, and that her boyfriend is her manager. Tristan reveals that he’s moved on from Oliver by online dating, but when he finally meets “Biff”, he finds out that Miles was his catfish, and didn’t want Tristan to feel lonely; Tristan runs into Fab in the end. Winston and Suzie are asked to host the Degrassi Chinese New Year potluck; Winston decides to move on from Grace by starting a relationship with Suzie. 1533/1534. Hit Me With Your Best Shot – Maya learns a shocking secret about Marcel: he’s been living in the school for weeks; he reveals that he was kicked out his house for dating a white girl, where Maya also learns that her parents aren’t too fond of Maya dating a black guy; Maya and Marcel decide to have both families have dinner together. Frankie skips out on PTSD therapy sessions and hangs out with her crush Seth, made fun of because he’s the only black guy at his karate dojo; the two later develop feelings for each other. Becky and Zahra’s friendship grows; Becky helps Zahra when the prayer room at school is vandalized. 1535/1536. A Hard Day’s Night – Dave and Oliver’s lives at rehab is explored; Dave and Oliver find themselves played by the same girl, Janet, who is at rehab for drugs and alcohol, and is known for getting whatever she wants; her and Dave later form a real relationship when he breaks down her guard. Freddie helps Jack with his reputation at school by starting a rumour that he’s already lost his virginity; Simpson later realizes that Jack doesn’t have knowledge about sex, and decides it’s time to give him the sex talk. Frankie learns how to defend herself with Seth’s help, however Hunter’s jealousy on the relationship is shown; Hunter and Seth later become best friends, making Frankie uncomfortable that her ex and her current boyfriend are getting close. 1537/1538. Nothin’ But a Good Time – ''' Zig and Grace have gotten in the habit of street racing, despite Jay’s advice to not get involved, especially with his bad experience (from season 6); Keisha tries to get Zig to come to his senses about how dangerous street racing is; Zig makes the wrong decision of getting high before a race after his breakup with Keisha, and Grace decides to take his place, however she gets into an accident while racing. Brooke decides to unpause her relationship with Miles after he makes it up to her for demanding sex; Brooke finds out that Penny’s school is staying open, however Penny’s family is moving away. Marcel and Maya’s parents finally accept their relationship; Maya decides that it’s time for her to lose her virginity. '''1539/1540. Try a Little Tenderness – Everyone awaits Grace’s fate after the accident; Jay, despite being an educator, threatens Zig to stay away from Grace; Zig loses majority of his friends, especially Keisha; Grace is released from the hospital, but is revealed to not remember a thing from the past 10 years; Zig becomes erratic when he blames himself for Grace’s amnesia. Dave and Oliver are released from rehab, however both are kicked off West Drive; Dave decides to continue with his career by moving to LA, and Oliver tries to make things right with Tristan. Imogen, Becky and Tyra celebrate the end of their freshman year by going to a frat party, but they find themselves going through a “Hangover” event where they can’t remember anything from the night before, and Imogen and Tyra find out that they got married; the two later decide to keep the marriage. Note: This is the last episode to have Dave, Imogen, Becky, Tyra and Oliver as main characters. And that's the end of season 15! I will probably make one last season speculation because I already have some storylines I really wanna try out, like Grace's amnesia and someone getting into animal rights protesting (and it'll get very ugly). I also have a really sad storyline I wanna introduce in the season 16 opener, so yeah. Season 16 might be my last, or I may continue if I get bored lol. My plan was to have 16A be after Spring Break, then 16B until the end of Season 17 be Maya and her class' senior year. Category:Blog posts